Petits Mensonges, grandes conséquences
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Le mensonge est le premier pas sur le chemin de l'escroquerie. Parfois, il est le premier sur le chemin de la mort.


Cet OS est une réponse au défi lancé par Marine sur le forum Lady Oscar.

Enlevez les espaces et remplacez certains éléments par leurs symboles sur votre clavier

( www point lady tiret du 6 oscar point vraiforum point com )

Descriptif du défi : Episode 15, Oscar tire son épée devant Marie-Antoinette supposée attendre un héritier pour le trône. Julie de Polignac profitera de l'occasion pour déclarer une fausse couche de la Reine afin de la libérer de ce mensonge qui la ronge. Bien entendu tous les regards seront rivés sur Oscar vu comme coupable de cette perte.  
Louis XVI décidera donc contre l'avis de Marie, de renvoyer Oscar pour crime envers la couronne.

A vous d'écrire la suite : réaction d'Oscar et de sa famille, si la supercherie va être mise à jour etc etc etc

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Le mensonge est le premier pas sur le chemin de l'escroquerie. Parfois, il est le premier sur le chemin de la mort.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fiction qui n'est pas très joyeuse, vous l'aurez deviné avec le résumé. Aussi, une fois que vous aurez fini de lire, merci que d'annuler votre rendez-vous chez un tueur à gages pour me faire supprimer.

**Petits Mensonges, grandes conséquences**

Face à son souverain, un genou au sol, son épée devant elle en signe de soumission, Oscar, tête baissée, pouvait sentir sur elle les yeux pleins de l'ire de Louis XVI. Ce qui était arrivé était un accident, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, pourtant, c'était arrivé et les conséquences avaient été terribles. Qu'elle l'eusse voulu ou non, elle était coupable d'infanticide, d'un régicide même.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait rencontré la reine, et elle avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, elle avait tiré son épée devant elle et devant sa favorite, Madame de Polignac. Bien sûr, elle ne les avait aucunement menacées, elle avait posé l'arme à ses pieds. Le lendemain, on apprenait que Marie-Antoinette avait fait une fausse couche, provoquée par le stress due à cette épée. Oscar avait fondu en larmes en apprenant la nouvelle. Ce pauvre petit enfant ! Sa pauvre reine, son pauvre roi, qui tentaient depuis des années d'être parents ! Jamais dans toute l'histoire de Versailles on avait vu Louis XVI aussi résolu et en colère. Ainsi, Oscar se retrouvait face à la cour, devant son roi, à attendre son jugement.

- Oscar François de Jarjayes, niez-vous avoir rencontré la reine il y a de cela une semaine ? Demanda Louis

- Non, Votre Majesté. Je ne le nie pas. Répondit humblement la colonelle

- Niez-vous avoir tiré votre épée devant votre reine, enceinte ?

- Non, Votre Majesté.

- La reine m'assure que vous ne l'avez pas menacée avec ladite arme et que vous l'avez posée au sol ensuite. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, Votre Majesté. J'ai déposé mon épée aux pieds de la reine et je n'avais aucunement le dessein de la menacer, elle ou Madame de Polignac.

La jeune femme n'osait pas relever la tête, elle pouvait imaginer à quel point le regard de son roi pouvait être dur en cet instant.

- J'ai su à quel point vous avez pleuré notre bébé. A quel point vous regrettez. Je vous sais sincère. Néanmoins, le fait est que, par votre faute, la France a perdu un héritier au trône. Votre acte est un régicide. Et le régicide est puni de mort. Je me vois donc contraint de vous faire condamner.

Un bruit d'indignation et de choc parcourut l'assemblée et à peine les mots de Louis prononcés, Marie-Antoinette se trouvait à ses pieds, les yeux brillants et les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

- Votre Majesté ! Je vous en conjure, s'il vous reste un peu de pitié, ne faites pas exécuter Oscar ! Je ne lui en veux pas. Je n'en veux à personne, si ce n'est qu'au Destin. Si ce n'avait été le colonel, cela aurait été autre chose. Je souffre déjà d'avoir perdu notre enfant, je sais que vous en souffrez aussi, mais je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas perdre un ami sincère, fidèle et loyal.

L'air du roi s'adoucit un peu et il aida son épouse à se relever. Son bon cœur ne cessait jamais de l'émerveiller, à être capable ainsi de pardonner malgré une perte aussi terrible.

- Vous comprendrez, ma douce, que je ne puis laisser ce crime impuni. Mais je peux en commuer la peine. Oscar François de Jarjayes. Puisque la reine n'a aucun ressentiment envers vous et accorde de l'importance à votre existence, je ne lui ferai pas offense. Vous ne serez donc pas exécuté. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans châtiment.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

- Oscar François de Jarjayes, vous êtes banni de la cour et destitué de tous vos titres ainsi que de tous vos postes. Je vous laisse néanmoins libre de circuler dans notre royaume.

Un murmure stupéfait retentit alors, Oscar retirant alors toutes ses médailles et laissant son épée à terre.

- Je remercie Sa Majesté Marie-Antoinette pour avoir plaidé en ma faveur. Je lui serai à jamais reconnaissante. Je tiens à dire à Votre Majesté que ce fut un honneur que de vous servir. Puissiez vous avoir un règne long, heureux et prospère.

La jeune femme s'en alla donc, complètement gelée à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait vide. Si vide qu'elle entendait à peine les mots chaleureux et réconfortants de son fidèle André. Si vide qu'elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Elle était vide parce qu'elle n'était plus rien. Toute sa vie, elle avait été traitée en soldat. Désormais, elle n'était plus qu'un corps mouvant sans identité propre.

_XXXXX_

La reine Marie-Antoinette se trouvait dans ses appartements. Elle en avait chassé tout le monde et n'avait admis auprès d'elle que Madame de Polignac. Elle savait que son amie avait tenté de l'aider, avec cette histoire de fausse grossesse, et qu'elle avait tenté de l'aider une fois encore avec ce mensonge de fausse couche. Mais le prix de sa libération était lourd de conséquence. La note avait été salée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, de se sentir coupable.

- Je dois aller voir le roi, tout lui avouer. Ainsi, il va redonner à Oscar tout ce qu'il a perdu. Gémissait-elle

- Je vous le déconseille fortement, Majesté. Dit alors Julie de Polignac, très calme

La jeune femme regarda alors son amie à travers ses yeux brouillés.

- Si vous avouez tout au roi, cela se saura à la cour. L'on se moquera de vous, du roi, l'image de la famille royale en sera atteinte. Vous serez la risée des cours européennes.

- Il suffit que vous, le roi et moi taisions l'histoire.

- Le roi serait sans doute extrêmement fâché par votre histoire. Il serait furieux. Votre bonne amitié serait à jamais brisée et il pourrait envisager de...

- Envisager de ?

- D'annuler votre mariage. Vous seriez renvoyée à Vienne où vous subiriez les foudres de votre famille. Je vous comprends, Votre Majesté, je sais que vous voulez que Justice soit rendue mais je crains qu'ici, ça ne soit impossible. Vous pouvez tout perdre et vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre.

Même si elle haïssait ses mots, Marie-Antoinette savait que son amie avait raison. Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire et elle venait de l'apprendre. La leçon avait un goût amer.

_XXXXX_

- Petite sotte, comment avez-vous pu ?! Cria le Général de Jarjayes en giflant sa fille

Oscar chuta lourdement au sol.

- Les Jarjayes servent les rois de France depuis des générations et par votre faute, notre histoire s'arrête ici ! N'avez-vous donc rien dans votre boîte crânienne ?!

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Les mots étaient inutiles.

- Aucun enfant de mon sang n'aurait commis une telle infamie ! J'ai tout fait pour vous, tout sacrifié ! Mais votre héritage s'arrête là !

Oscar releva subitement la tête, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que son père insinuait.

- C'est avec moi et moi seul que les Jarjayes s'arrêteront. Vous avez un mois pour faire vos valises et quitter ma demeure.

- Père... Tenta-t-elle

- Silence ! Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi ! Ni un fils ni une fille ! Nous sommes étrangers ! Et je vous ai accordé mon hospitalité pendant suffisamment de temps ! Sortez !

Si elle obéit, elle ne sut pas comment elle en eut la force. Son monde s'était effondré. Elle n'était définitivement plus rien. Plus d'identité, plus de nom, plus de famille, plus rien, malgré les paroles d'André et de Grand-Mère. Ils étaient trop faibles et ne pourraient jamais remplacer les tirades qui l'avaient construite pendant un peu plus de vingt ans.

_XXXXX_

A la demande d'Oscar, André la rejoignit dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air serein, comme une personne venant de régler tous ses y avait sur son secrétaire une lettre scellée avec le blason des Jarjayes, blason qu'elle n'était plus en droit de porter.

- Tu voulais me voir, Oscar ?

- J'ai un service à te demander, André. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse le demander et à qui je puisse faire confiance ici.

Elle eut un sourire mystérieux avant de reprendre.

- J'ai conscience que ce que je te demande est cruel. Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider, plus personne ici ne servirait la Déchue. J'ai besoin que tu sois discret et muet, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- Ai-je déjà manqué à ma parole ?

- J'ai besoin que tu me procures un poison rapide, efficace et si possible indolore.

- Tu as un problème avec des rats ?

- Un rat qui fut jadis Oscar de Jarjayes.

Comprenant alors ce à quoi allait servir ce produit, André se leva brutalement et refusa.

- Mais ne comprends-tu pas ? C'est le seul moyen que j'ai, ma seule rédemption possible. Je suis trop homme pour redevenir femme, trop soldat pour redevenir civile. Tout ce que j'avais, on me l'a pris. Je ne suis plus rien.

- Tu es quelque chose pour moi !

Un sourire ému et triste se peint alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et caressa gentiment la joue de son ami.

- Si j'avais été normale, cela m'aurait suffi. Mais je suis née et j'ai été forgée comme un être sans sexe, n'ayant pour elle que son statut d'enfant et de militaire. Oh, André, je sais combien je dois te paraître égoïste et méchante. Je te demande pardon pour cela.

Le jeune homme réalisa alors que le geste d'Oscar était avant tout généreux. Même si cela la libérait du poids du Destin, en même temps, elle lavait avec honneur la tâche qu'elle avait fait sur un patronyme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier cette tâche.

- Promets-moi... Qu'un jour, dans une autre vie, nous redeviendrons amis. Lui demanda-t-il en lui baisant les mains

- Les meilleurs amis du monde.

Il trouva le poison le plus doux possible pour Oscar. Elle l'étreignit en le remerciant.

- Cette lettre sur le secrétaire est pour Père. Dans le tiroir, il y en a une autre pour la famille royale. Tous sont libres de la faire publier.

Il acquiesça malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- André, merci.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il eut d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, on retrouva son cadavre allongé sur son lit, vêtu de son uniforme rouge, l'épée ancestrale des Jarjayes ramenée à la verticale contre son torse. Elle était paisible et elle souriait. Madame de Jarjayes était entrée dans une hystérie telle qu'un médecin fut appelé pour lui administrer des calmants. Grand-Mère avait fait un malaise. Dans son bureau, le Général ouvrit la lettre laissée par celle qui fut sa fille.

_Monsieur, mon très cher père_

_Celle qui fut jadis à la fois votre fils et votre fille vous salue alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire son dernier et plus long voyage. J'espère que ce dernier sacrifice que je fais en votre nom, pour le patronyme des Jarjayes, suffira pour le rendre aussi immaculé qu'avant ma regrettable action qui mena à la fausse couche de la reine._

_Je pars sans haine, sans rancœur. J'ai été heureuse, malgré le peu que j'ai vécu._

_Père, merci que de m'avoir donné la vie que vous m'avez offerte. Je sais que si j'avais vécu la vie d'une dame lambda, je serai devenue folle. Vous m'avez accordé ceci : être libre des carcans de la féminité imposés par notre société actuelle. J'ai été libre. J'ai été heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas rêver de quelque chose de mieux._

_Je n'ai sans doute pas été l'héritier idéal ou l'héritier espéré mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait avec le nom Jarjayes sur les lèvres et dans mon cœur. Aussi imparfaite que je suis, je ne suis pas ingrate. _

_Je prie de tout mon cœur que vos vœux se réalisent._

_Embrassez Mère, Grand-Mère, André, mes sœurs, leurs maris, mes neveux et mes nièces pour moi, tout comme je vous embrasse à l'instant._

_J'ai l'honneur d'être etc._

_Oscar François de Jarjayes_

La lettre tomba au sol alors que l'homme, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, fondait en larmes. Ses mots, ses mots terribles, il les avait regrettés le soir même et c'était juré de demander pardon à Oscar le matin suivant. S'il put les prononcer, la bouche d'Oscar était éternellement close.

_XXXXX_

Les Jarjayes n'eurent plus aucun héritier. Madame de Jarjayes demeura jusqu'à la fin de sa vie vêtue de noir. Elle parvint à pardonner son mari, qui était tout aussi éploré que lui, voire plus.

Grand-Mère mena une fin de vie relativement paisible, malgré les frasques de son petit-fils. Elle eut la chance de devenir arrière grand-mère peu avant son trépas, André ayant adopté une petite fille qu'il prénomma Oscarine.

André perdit le contrôle sur sa vie pendant un moment. Si son travail demeurait irréprochable, il dépensait son salaire dans les tavernes et dans les lupanars, où il passait des nuits entières dans les bras de jeunes blondes aux yeux océans, moments pendant lesquels il tentait de vivre ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Oscar. C'était en partie de sa faute si elle était morte, non pas à cause du poison qu'il avait fourni, mais parce qu'il avait toujours été incapable de lui avouer son amour, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'un soldat. Non loin du château des Jarjayes, la maison d'un boulanger avait pris feu. André avait pénétré dans la bâtisse ardente et il parvint à sauver une toute petite fille, d'à peine sept mois. Les parents avaient été hélas réduits en cendres. Il s'avéra que l'enfant n'avait aucune autre famille. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux d'Oscar. Il y vit là un signe. Ainsi naquit Oscarine Grandier.

Marie-Antoinette pleura longtemps son amie perdue, surtout après la lecture de sa lettre dans laquelle elle avait écrit qu'elle espérait que sa mort serait une réparation suffisante pour celle qu'elle avait pris. Une vie qui avait été inventée, qui n'avait jamais existé. Cette chimère avait pris une vie réelle. A chaque accouchement qu'elle vécut, elle pensa à Oscar. Et avant que la lame de la guillotine ne sépare sa tête de son cou, elle pensa encore une fois à la colonelle, se jurant qu'une fois arrivée au Paradis, elle lui avouerait tout et implorerait son pardon.

**FIN**


End file.
